


The last Vlog By Laura Hollis

by RozyHtaylor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Blog, Christmas, F/F, Human, Lesbian, No vampires, Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RozyHtaylor/pseuds/RozyHtaylor
Summary: Set 5 years after the end of season 3. SPOILERS.The last monologue to her camera as she talks about life, as she talks about her future. No longer is she scared.One-Shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Any reviews are appreciated

Hey people watching. It's me Laura, sorry its been so long. What's it been now? Nearly five years. 

It's strange. When I was talking to the person I loved about me dying the one thing I never asked her was to spend every Christmas with my Dad. Okay, he would have probably hated it, but at least then he wouldn't be alone. Luckily for him he now gets me and my ex-vampire girlfriend home. I'm honestly not sure he is thrilled with having us. I'm also not sure Carm is overly impressed that we have to attend, but he smiles and makes small talk all the same. At least Carmilla now eats with us. And our whole place doesn't have a background scent of the AandE ward at a hospital. While this human thing has it advantages, not that I am even 100% sure my Dad believes it. He has seen the video; it went viral... Only to be taken down by some American agency for "Breach of international security". That's the Americans for you as my Dad says. Not that I'm complaining really I mean I wasn't sure how I felt with over a million people seeing me kinda dead than alive then very dead then alive again. Not that I have told anyone this but I still have a copy. I don't watch the dead undead me part sometimes when Carm is asleep like a human I watch the part where she gets her heart beat or when I feel a heartbeat because that's magical. No longer do we have to think about how I can stay young, we are now the same age...kinda, as long as people don't ask too many questions. We can grow old together, and that's something I never thought would happen. It's something my Dad would never have dream off when he first saw Carmilla biting my neck. Even with my Dads smile and small talk to the person I love, I think he is still holding the whole ex-blood sucking demon thing against her. 

We have a human life now, I am a teacher (professor), okay so I am not a hard-hitting journalist, but it's quite enjoyable and pays fairly well. Carmilla is a tattoo artist. I know, very gay. I think she enjoys it. She never complains not really. She rants from time to time, but I can't blame her she used to listen to me for hours on end. I doubt she was actually listening, but she at least pretended. She also has human emotions which is a new one. So she is still sarcastic and sometimes, very occasionally I do want to strangle her but she laughs like properly laughs, an emotional laugh. One from the heart not the brain. I got her to cry and a movie the other day. Marley and me. I didn't think I would; I always thought that she was just emotionless by trade and that emotions came from the brain but they most definitely come from the heart not matter what any science nerd says. 

Her Mum. We haven't really heard from her in a while. I don't know what I would say if I did. Hey God. Is that what I call her now. "Thanks for giving my girlfriend a heart beat just next time don't kill me in the process. Hope your well love the girl that's banging your daughter" something tells me she wouldn't appreciate it. But she's a God so I guess she already knows what we are doing. Okay that's a disturbing thought! 

Anyway, I got distracted. Christmas. Well its December 29th and we have just got back from my Dads. It's the 4th year we have both gone. It's getting better. My Dad likes to pretend that he doesn't like her but I think he is scared for me. He saw the video; he knows how much she loves me. She wanted to die without me but instead, she got a heart beat. The irony I must say, not that I'm complaining! Oh my I'm rambling. I love her with or without a heart beat but a heart beat means she mortal. It means we have a life. Hopefully a happy one. 

We went to the pub on Christmas Eve, as we do every year my dad has a pint of coke to make sure he is sober enough to make sure I can do the walk home safely. I had a glass of wine because I'm classy like that. I wasn't sure I could bring myself to drink cheap beer. Carmilla did, she liked that she could drink everything now and now crave blood. Don't get me wrong all the tendencies haven't gone, some nights she wakes up saying she's craving blood. She doesn't need it, in fact, I doubt very much it would be good for her and she never drinks it. I think she just misses the thrill of drinking it, the having to hide it and subtly put it in everything. Not that she would ever admit she misses be a vampire for even one moment. My Dad did introduce Carmilla as my girlfriend but followed it off by "don't worry she doesn't bite" we laughed it off. I'm still not 100% whether he was joking or whether he had told his friends that I previous dated someone that drank blood.

I went downstairs at 6 am Christmas morning. I had stayed up until midnight but even all human I'm not sure Carm gets the point in the holidays. I think their special but I haven't lived through 300 of them, so who am I to judge. We stayed up all the same, waited until midnight shared a kiss and a dance. I loved the dancing part. The kissing was pretty good too, okay very good. Passion and warmth and no aftertaste of blood or really bad chewing gum. Always a bonus. Then I went to bed and as much as I pleaded her to come and join me, she remained on the couch. If I hadn't gone up the stairs my Dad would have known. It would have surprised me if he had put senses on the steps to tell him who goes up. I think he would know if she joined me in bed. But, oh how I wish she would have. I went back down 2 hours before 'Christmas officially started' It was always 8 o'clock. The Christmas tree was hardly magical like the ones in the Christmas movies. My Dad has it strapped to the wall in case it fell. The ball balls had to be secured tightly to the tree. I mean I saved the world from hell but he thinks a ball ball is going to be the death of me. To be fair when I was 5 I tripped on one and broke my ankle. But, it only happened once! 

Carm who now sleeps semi-regular hours wasn't that pleased to see me but she made space on the sofa all the same. She held me in her arms stroking my hair, staring at me with her eyes now filled with love and life. They were filled with warmth that helped me get up In the morning. We dozed off and kissed. Oh how we kissed, every time our lips touched I felt the fireworks going off in my head. Every time her warmth connected with mine it reminded me why I was willing to die. She was magical and now we have a human life together. When I heard my Dads door go my lips instantly parted from hers. It wasn't that I was embarrassed by her, it was just if was my Dad and he always seemed to have bear spray hidden somewhere. I very much wanted my now undead girlfriend to stay that way. The Christmas day itself was filled with the same tatty presents as every year, we had brought my Dad a new lawn mower. He had had the previous one of my Mum about ten years previous and it needed to go, I just think he needed hint. Buying him a replacement seemed like a pretty big hint. Getting it here was a hassle I don't have a car and Carmilla has a motorcycle which is my Dads new fear. I think he enjoys panicking over ways Carm could kill me, with the whole bloodsucking thing out the window. Panicking over a motorcycle is the next thing he has. I just let him have it when he mentions it. I know they are dangerous but she has had 300 years of practice. And, its exciting. I saved the world; I think I can handle a motorcycle. I would obviously never say that to him. I had my moment of confidence with him in the library but I can't do that again. He's my Dad and I don't ever want to talk that grown up to him again. Telling him that me and Carmilla were officially back together was really hard and I could do that over the phone while sharing a bed with her. Let's just say he hung up the first time I mentioned it. He's okay now apart from the whole sleeping on the sofa must be like one arm's length sway from me at all times vibe he gives off. Or yells off depending on who you are. 

For Christmas off my Dad I got 25 cans of bear spray for when we go to Paris because I am totally going to be allowed to take homemade bear spray with me on an 8-hour flight to Paris. I got a necklace of Carmilla it had a ring on it. Don't worry we aren't engaged! Not that I would mind just that she would have to ask my Dad and well I would love to be a fly on the wall during that conversation. It is a black chain with a silver ring on it. It's engraved 13/10/16. The day she became human, and I died and didn't die and gave up my heart for love and helped a broken heart God that spend the two years prior trying to kill me. It was an important date. I loved it. I got her the box sets to Harry Potter as well as a book of quotes that I had never heard off but she had met half the authors. Which again went down great with my Dad! Sometimes I think they annoy each other for their own entertainment. Just to annoy me. Christmas made me miss my Mum, but it was different when I was around Calm. The topic of Mums was pretty much avoided all together I mean hers was a god and mine just wasn't there. At least we had common ground on the whole Mum topic even my Dad didn't like to bring it up. 

Don't get me wrong but I couldn't help but feel slightly glad when we finally got back onto her bike in the cold winters air and headed home. I rested comfortably against her back as the frosty air hit me in every direction, the cold reminded Carmilla that she was alive. I could feel her tense up but I don't think it was a bad thing. I think she likes to feel humanly cold. I think ever after 5 years she like feeling normal human things again. I only wish it was slightly warmer. The bike isn't the warmest mode of transport. It was a feeling I would never get used to, I could feel her heart through all the layers. I could feel her humanness. I don't mind the horrors of the world anymore, because I know that I will never be alone. Her and her very beautiful heartbeat will be by my side every step of the way.

Anyway if you still watching, thank you for everything. I can't believe how normal my life sounds right now. It's kinda great, yet kind of horrible. For the last time, I am Laura Hollis the saver of the world apparently.


End file.
